Cheating Heart
by TheBoostMaster8K7Gaga
Summary: Issei Hyoudou came back home one day, and get the shock of his life. He catches Rias Gremory cheating on him, and has been having an affair with Yuuto Kiba? Heartbroken, Issei rejects his pawn pieces and no longer want anything to do with Rias. How will their affair affect him?


**Cheating Heart**

* * *

Issei Hyoudou was walking down the street. He was done with his client and was heading toward the shops. He was planning on buying something at the shop.

Just as he was about to head into the shop, he saw a person that he was familiar with. In the corner of his eye, he saw Rias but he saw someone else with her. He realized it was Yuuto Kiba and they were... holding hands. They looked happy together almost as if they were a couple.

He once again took another look. But there weren't holding hands. It was just a part of his mind playing tricks on him.

 _There no way that Rias would ever cheat on me. Not with Kiba anyway. Kiba has never once shown any romantic interest in Rias like that. He only just sees her as his master and savior._

Issei thought in his head.

The brown-haired teen went into the shop. After he came out from the shop. He had a gift-box in his hands. He couldn't wait to show Rias the gift he had for her.

Issei had arrived back home and shut the door behind him.

There was no one here too until he heard sounds coming from upstairs particularly in his room. Issei wanted to know what were these sound that was coming from his bedroom. He walked up the stairs to what he heard grunts and moans. Issei opened the door slightly and grasp in surprise. He saw what angered him to his very soul, feeling a deep sadness. Issei couldn't believe it as his mouth was wide open.

He saw both Rias and Kiba in the bedroom. They were both completely naked and having sex in his room. He could see that Rias and Kiba were covered in sweat. Issei was overwhelmed with tears and stood there.

"Oh Yuuto, baby. Please fuck me faster. Harder. Deeper." Rias screamed out to the whole world to which Kiba followed her request. He was enjoying himself as he continued fucking Rias.

Issei froze on the spot. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. He felt sadness, anger, and jealousy rising up inside him.

"I'm so glad Issei isn't here. I do feel bad about this, going behind his back. But to be honest, you are so much better than what he would ever be." Rias said with a smile.

Issei felt a stabbing pain in his chest. He feels his heart breaking. Issei holds onto the gift-box in his hands. Tears were forming in his eyes and had angry-sadden look on his face. He could feel his heart been stab over and over again.

Rias then caught sight of Issei and her eyes widen. Kiba notices that Rias had stop and staring at something. He wanted to know why she had stopped until he caught sight of the brown-haired teen. He was shocked to see him there, and couldn't say a word.

"I-I-I-Issei…... I can explain!" Rias yelled out.

Issei just stares at them with angry bitter tears dripping down his cheeks. He then left the spot and started to make his way downstairs. Rias, and Kiba both quickly got dress. Both of them then ran after Issei.

"Issei! Wait!"

"Please come back!"

The crimson-haired King and the blonde-haired knight both caught up to him. Rias grabbed him by the wrist.

"What the fuck do you want Rias?" Issei said with anger, sadness, and loathing.

"Issei! I just wanted to say that I'm sorry!"

"SORRY? Is that it? I loved you, and you cheated on me with Kiba, and all you can say is FUCKING SORRY?" Issei yelled out as he glares at Rias with newfound hatred.

"But Issei!"

"What Rias? What do you want? You and Kiba were fucking each other in my own bedroom. You've hurt me enough already! Just fucking leave, me alone!" Issei shrieked out in anger as he smacks Rias hand away.

"Issei! Please let me explain!" Rias cried out.

"How long has this been going on?" Issei asks quietly.

"While you were busy doing your contract with your client. I had been cheated on you with Kiba for about a few months from now. We had been with each other for the past three months," Rias confessed sadly.

Issei just stood there not saying a word.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Kiba followed Rias into Issei bedroom. She sat on the bed, crossing her leg over the other, and gazing at him with a warm smile on her face. Kiba locked the door behind him, went over and sat next to his king._

 _"I've never imagined us falling in love with each other, Rias. But I only wish I could of be your first." Kiba said with a small blush on his face._

 _The blonde knight could that Rias had a look of sadness on her face._

 _"Rias, are you okay?" Kiba asks worriedly._

 _"Yeah, I just feel really bad about cheating on Issei behind his back. He really cares about me, and yet we are betraying him like this," Rias said sadly._

 _"I feel really bad doing this to Issei. Because after all, he had done so much for me," Kiba said with a guilty expression on his face._  
 _The both of them just sat on the bed, feeling guilty about what there had been doing for the past few weeks. The crimson-haired King and the blonde knight felt awful for what there had done to Issei._

 _Soon after, Rias kissed Kiba hard on his lips. The blonde-haired knight kissed back while sliding his tongue past her lips._

 _Rias felt Kiba hands pulling up the back of her shirt, tugging it off of her. She started to undo his pants._

 _Kiba stood up so he could kick off his pants while pulling off his shirt. He eyed his king's bra while his hands went to cup her large breasts. His pant was soon taken off by Rias._

 _"You're so beautiful," Kiba whispered as he trailed kisses down Rias's body, heading for her tits._

 _She snuggled into his chest, whilst he drew circles with his finger on her white skin, just underneath her large breast. His body close to hers was something she longed for, for many times._

 _Kiba leaned his head on hers and continued to draw circles. He was holding her and just feeling her skin close to his. Rias kissed his chest and stroked his right nipple. The blonde knight shivered in pleasure; soon feeling his manhood come to life._

 _Rias began to draw circles around it and then she squeezed in, getting a pleasing moan from his lips. She leaned further forward and kissed it, suddenly biting it seconds later. Her other hand wandered down his stomach and to his thigh, where she stroked it, still letting her other hand play with his nipple. Kiba had desired her for a few weeks from now._

 _He feels turned on by her small movements that he was already hard!_

 _"Rias" Kiba moaned._

 _Rias looked up at him with a seductive smile, that made the blonde knight blush. He then instantly cupped her cheeks and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. He crushed her body to his, soon letting his tongue push into her mouth to play with hers. Rias moaned as, she pulling him on top of her in the process Kiba placed his body on top of hers, gradually kissing his way from her luscious lips to her large breasts. Kiba kissed them tenderly, soon sucking on them greedily. Rias moaned in pure lust and delight. Kiba moaned also as his penis began to throb painfully between her legs. He couldn't hold off. Slowly he pushed his penis inside of her warmth, receiving gasps of pleasure from his king. Kiba placed his lips on hers, passionately putting everything into it, using his tongue._

 _The blonde knight began thrusting in and out of her. Their breathing was loud and fast as they neared their climax. Rias pant soon rising to screams of pleasure as her orgasm hit her head on. Kiba shut his eyes hard, letting his orgasm take him, before pulling his penis out of her and lying beside her on the bed once more. It took a few minutes for them to recover, but soon it was time to leave Issei bedroom._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Why, Rias? Why didn't you tell me?" Issei asks, with a sad-angry tone in his voice.

"Issei, you have to understand that I didn't mean for you to find out like this," Rias says, trying to explain.

"I can't believe this. You cheat on me with Kiba all this time," Tears were streaming down his cheeks. But anger was building up inside of him.

"Now, Issei, you have to understand neither of us meant for this to happen," Kiba tried to reason with Issei. "We couldn't help but fall in love with each other. Sorry that we hurt you. But we love each other and Rias doesn't want to be with you anymore," He said with a guilty expression.

Issei clenches his fist. He gritted his teeth and fought the urge to not punch Kiba right in his face. He really wanted to punch him in his face but control himself.

"I never intend on looking for an affair. I wanted to deny ever falling in love with Kiba but it just happens. Our relationship wasn't going anywhere. Sorry about this. But I don't love you anymore. I gust that our relationship wasn't strong enough to last," Rias said sadly.

The crimson-haired King felt bad for doing this to Issei. She felt regret hurting him and betraying his trust. But she didn't love him anymore and no longer wanted to be in a relationship with him. She wanted to live a happy life with Kiba.

"I never meant for this to happen. But I couldn't help but fall in love with Kiba. I hope you can forgive me and find it in your heart to forgive my actions. We can still be friends. We can still have a master and servant friendship between us. I can still be your king and you can still be my cute pawn. But we can't ever be a couple again," Rias says sadly, as she lowers her head down.

Issei eyes turned green and veins were sticking out from his neck. He could feel the anger building up inside of him. This angered him that his former girlfriend has the nerve to ask him to able to forgive her after she had cheated on him.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I GIVING UP FOR YOU?! I WAS WILLING TO BE YOUR LOYAL SERVANT AFTER MY HUMANITY WAS TAKING FROM ME! I LET YOU LIVE IN MY HOUSE! PUTTING A ROOF OVER YOUR HEAD! YOU DECIDE TO OPEN YOUR LEGS TO KIBA OF ALL PEOPLE! BENDING OVER TO HIM LIKE SOME CHEAP WHORE! YOU TOOK YOUR KNIGHT INTO MY HOUSE! AND SLEEPING WITH HIM IN MY BEDROOM! RELEASING YOUR FILTH ONTO MY SHEETS!" Issei yells out with so much anger, that saliva was hanging at the corner of his bottom lip.

Both Rias and Kiba were startled by his sudden yelling, that their jump back in fright. Their nearly had a heart attack from his sudden outburst. Both of them could feel the aura coming from the brown-haired teen.

"I love you so much, Rias! I love you with all of my heart! And yet, you had an affair behind my back for months! I have done so much for you and save you so many fucking times! I save you from your married to Raiser and fought to my last breath to protect you! You didn't even stay faithful to me! You expected me to forgive you for what you have done! And you think that we can still be friends after this?! You think that everything can go back to normal!" Issei shouted out, as there were bitter tears flowing from his eyes.

He then turned to face Kiba.

"You were my friend, my comrade, and my training partner. I have helped you with your tragic past with the whole holy sword thing. Even those at first that I hated you because I was jealous of you for being a good-looking guy. But after, I saw you as my friend and my comrade. But you betrayed me by sleeping with my girl," Issei said in bitterness and sadness seeping into his voice.

Kiba felt terrible at what he had done to Issei. He had helped him so much and was always there for him. And yet he had stabbed him in the back. He then put his hand on Issei shoulder and had a look of sympathy on his face.

"I am sorry, Issei. I feel really bad for what I had done and hate myself for what I did to you. But I couldn't help falling in love with Rias. I'm so sorry," Kiba said sadly.

Issei stares at Kiba in utter disgust and smacks his hand away from his shoulder.

"I don't want to hear anything from you. And I don't need your pity sympathy from the like of you. You are just nothing but an utter bastard for what you had done. So, just shut your fucking mouth," He hisses out with venom.

Issei then had summoned up his Boosted Gear and put his hand on his stomach. A bright green aura shined from his fist before fading. In his hands were the eight pawns pieces. Issei throws the chess pieces onto the carpet floor. Rias and Kiba both look down at them in horror and shock. Rias then scrambled to pick up the pawn pieces of from the floor.

Issei stare at the crimson-haired King, and the blonde-haired knight in utter disgust, and hatred.

"Goodbye, Rias Gremory, goodbye Yuuto Kiba," He growled as he walks away.

"ISSEI! DON'T LEAVE! WE CAN WORK THINGS OUT!" Rias scream as she runs outside after him.

She and Kiba had caught up with him. But Issei didn't turn around and just continued walking. As Rias grew closer and reached out to grab his hand.

But before she could touch him. Issei had turned around and held his crimson-yellow gauntlet fist to her face. Rias was shocked by her pawn action and felt her heart beating in her chest. Issei glare at her with the coldest, hateful look in his eyes.

"Stay the fuck away from me, you fucking whore. Don't follow me because I don't want anything to do with a cheating, lying bitch such as yourself. I don't want anything to do with that fuckhead Kiba either. Both of you are dead to me. Just stay the hell away from me," Issei hisses out with such hatred.

Issei then stormed out from the house, tears falling down his face. He hated both Rias and Kiba so much. He wanted to wrench the blonde knight away from Rias and beat that traitor Kiba on the spot. But he pulls himself out of doing that. Issei couldn't face either of them anymore and just wanted to get away.

* * *

 **Later**

Rias Gremory was walking down the street with a depressed look on her face. Her crimson hair was waving in the wind. He wanted to be alone. So, she said her goodbye to Kiba and just walking down the street to clear her mind.

Rias thinks to herself.

 _"I... I hurt his feelings. Why?! Why did I have to go and hurt him like that?! He did so much for me, he had a good heart and he really cared for me! He didn't deserve what I did to him! Oh, Issei, I wish I can turn back the clock and prevent what happened! I should just have told you the truth from the start,"_

The way that her former pawn and form boyfriend looked at her with such hatred toward her, haunted her. She knew that her peerage would soon find out about her affairs with Kiba. She knew that Issei would probably run into them soon or later.

She was scared to actually face her peerage went their find out about her affairs with Kiba. She didn't want the others to hate her like Issei did right now.

* * *

 **Later**

The Occult Research Club saw Issei walking at the side of the bridge. Asia, Xenovia, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, and Ravel all rushed toward the brown-haired teen. As soon as their got close to him. The girls could all see the pained expression on his face, seeing his tears stains cheeks.

"Issei, what wrong?" Asia asks in worried.

"Issei what happened, and why are you angry!' Irina asked while she was Comforting her childhood friend.

Issei didn't respond and staring lifelessly at the ground. There a few minutes of silence before he speaks.

"It's Rias," Issei voice was filled with anger.

"What did she do?" Akeno asked with concerned.

She like everybody else wanted to know what made their Issei so upset and angry.

"Rias broke up with me. She has been cheating on me. She had been having an affair with Kiba, that bitch," Issei hiss out in hatred.

[WHAT!]

Everyone was alarmed by the brown-haired teen sudden outburst. None of them couldn't believe what there were hearing.

Rias, the loving, kind, and motherly crimson-haired King have been cheating on Issei. She cheated on Issei with Kiba of all people. The girls never thought that Rias ever cheated on Issei, who she loves with all her heart. There also couldn't believe that Kiba stabs his comrade in the back. None of them thought that the blonde knight would ever steal Issei girlfriend away from him. In fact, most of them thought that he was gay, as he would sometimes make gay comments toward the brown-haired teen. And the girls had never ever seen him show any interest in the female sex. So, it was quite shocking that the blonde knight been having an affair with Rias.

"Rias had been cheating you on with Kiba!" Irina shouts in shock.

"I can't believe that Rias would do that!" Ravel shout in shocked and surprise.

"I can't believe it," Akeno replied in shock as she had her mouth wide open.

"Since when?" Asia asks.

"I find Rias making out with Kiba in our bed. She had her legs spread wide open like some cheap tart. That crimson-headed whore had been fucking Kiba for about three months," Issei said with loathing, and hatred seeping into his voice.

Issei then rounded on Akeno, with a glare.

"Did you know about this? Did you know about Rias cheating on me with Kiba? You know Rias better than any of us. I mean, after all, you are her most trusted Queen, and her best friend," Issei growled out in bitterness and was glaring her down.

"N-No, I swore I didn't know about Rias having an affair with Kiba. I am just as confused and shock as everyone else," Akeno said, as her expression was in a state of loss.

Issei stares at her for a few minutes. He could see that indeed that she was in shocked and confused about the whole thing. He then sighs and shakes his head.

"Anyway, I am no longer Rias Gremory pawn, and no longer apart of her peerage," Issei said lifelessly.

"What are you talking about, Issei?" Akeno asks in confusion.

"I reject the eight pawn pieces that were inside of me. That mean, I am no longer Rias Gremory servant and is a free man. Since Rias and Kiba had betrayed me, I don't ever want to run into them again. I just can't stand been anywhere near those two traitors. I am leaving this town and never coming back," Issei replied in a serious tone of voice.

Asia, Akeno, Xenovia, Koneko, Irina, and Ravel all lost their spirits after hearing his words. All of them felt hurt and felt empty inside. The girls were devastated, heartbroken and just stood there as tears forming in their eyes.

"But what about your parents. You can't just leave them. They will be worried sick about you if you leave," Ravel said in sadness.

"Ravel is right, even those that Rias had cheated on you with Kiba. That doesn't mean that you can just leave your parents just because of them," Irina add her town cent.

"I know that you're heartbroken about what Rias and Kiba did. I know that you are hurting inside. But think how your parents will feel went their find out that you are gone," Akeno said softly with sadness.

Issei expression twisted up into a scowled.

"My parents never cared about me. All their ever done was put me down just because I was a pervert. My parents treated you all as their own children while treating me like shit," Issei said in bitterness and clench his fists.

"But you can't leave us. All of us will miss you and we all be heartbroken if you just walk away from us. You promised that we would always be together," Asia said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry about this. But I don't want anything to do with any of you. I am abandoning all of you and moving away from this town. There nothing left for me here since Rias and Kiba had betrayed me. I have nobody," Issei said quietly.

"But you have us and we will always be there for you. Besides, I'm here and I would always be by your side," The blonde-haired girl said softly. A small smile forming on her lip.

Issei clenches his teeth and curled his hand into fists. He twisted up his face into a harsh scowled.

"IT NOT YOU THAT I WANT! I NEVER WANTED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE! YOU ARE JUST A STUPID GIRL WITH THE MIND OF A FUCKING CHILD! YOU ARE AN COMPLETE FUCKING DUMBASS BITCH! EVEN LITTLE FUCKING CHILDREN HAVE MORE COMMON SENSE THEN YOU! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A COCKBLOCKING AIRHEAD THAT ALWAYS GOT IN THE WAY OF RIAS AND ME! YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME! IT RIAS THAT I WANT! RIAS IS THE ONE THAT I LOVE! NOT YOU!" Issei yells out as he stares at Asia in utter disgust.

Asia gasps in shocked and felt her heart cracking inside of her. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that Issei had yell at her. She was shocked by his harsh words toward her. There were tears forming in her eyes. Everybody else was also shocked as well. None of them could believe the way how Issei had snapped at Asia like that. Issei then realizes what he had just said and felt regret.

"I'm sorry, Asia. I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I was upset. I was just angry about Rias and Kiba having the affair behind my back. I didn't mean for those words to come out. I'm sorry," Issei said as he came closer to Asia.

He tried to hug her. But Asia pushes him away and got out. She then runs off down the street, crying her eyes out.

"ASIA!" Xenovia yell out at her friend with concerned.

The blue-haired knight then glares at Issei in disappointment. She was angry with the way he had treated Asia.

"How could you be so cruel. You are a bastard and I won't forgive you for hurting her," She hisses out in anger.

Xenovia then runs after her friend and going to make sure that she was alright.

Akeno, Koneko, Irina, and Ravel all stare at Issei in disappointment. There were all very upset with the way he had snapped at Asia like that.

"How could you treat Asia like that? She was only showing you that she cares about you and didn't want you to leave. And yet you said those terrible things to her," Akeno said with anger in her voice.

"Just because Rias and Kiba had hurt you. Doesn't give you the right to take your anger out on poor Asia. That was a dick move," Ravel said with growing anger and glare at Issei.

"How could you be so horrible to Asia. You are a big jerk for the terrible things that you had said to her. I hope you are proud of yourself," Irina said in a bitter voice filled with anger.

"You are the worst," Koneko said as she gave him a harsh glare.

Akeno, Koneko, Irina, and Ravel then turned their back on the former pawn. The girls all run after Xenovia to also check that Asia was alright.

Issei was left alone on the bridge. He did feel bad for the way that he had snapped at Asia. He was still hurting from Rias and Kiba affairs. So, he took his anger out of her. The brown-haired teen didn't mean for the things that he had said.

But now because of his heartless actions against Asia. He had made her cried, and his harem members now all hated him. Issei felt sad and heartbroken that now Akeno, Ravel, Irina, and Koneko now all hated his guts. Theirs probably didn't want anything to do with him now.

Issei then got angry and curl his hands into fists. This was all Rias and Kiba fault. Both of them were the reason why he had snapped at Asia. Before he leaves this town for good. He was going to get his revenge on both Rias and Kiba. If he couldn't have Rias, then neither will Kiba.

Issei started to think of a way to get back at Rias and Kiba. He wanted to give them a taste of their own medicine. To make them both to feel all the hurt and betrayed that he was feeling. He will get his revenge against the crimson-haired king and the blonde-haired knight if it was the last thing.


End file.
